Anytime
by VeryRachelBerry
Summary: Bella is always hurting her best friend, Edward. Just a short oneshot with a bit of fluff.


**Disclaimer: Twilight; Owned by Stephenie Meyer. Not me. Not wonwonluva. Not Asasia. Not even that one girl. Same for Doctor. That's owned by Cute Is What We Aim For.**

_**I'm like a rookie paramedic to a siren, praying for an accident.-Doctor; Cute Is What We Aim For**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

A blush creeped to my face as a pair arms grabbed my waist. I had been walking down the hallway with my best friend, Edward when I had tripped. Again. I was rather clumsy and as embarrassing as it was, times like this made me glad I was a complete klutz. In fact, I would sometimes find myself praying that I would trip or fall when I was with Edward just to have his arms around me for a mere couple seconds. Electricity would shoot through my veins and my heart rate would speed up significantly. I was in love.

Reluctantly, I pulled away from Edward's grasp.

"Thanks." I breathed.

Edward's reply was his signature crooked smile showing off his perfect teeth. Somehow his teeth were in perfect white rows like those of someone in a gum commercial and he had never had or needed braces in his life. But then again, everything about Edward was perfect. Yet another thing to love about him.

Edward and I continued walking down the hall until we reached my locker. I quickly dialed my locker combination, swinging the door open when I head a loud 'bang!'. I looked over with a gasp to find that I had hit Edward square in the face with my _metal_ locker.

"Ow." Was all I heard before I was shouting apologies.

"Oh, my God! I am so sorry, Edward! I am so so so sorry! Oh, my gosh! We need to take you to the nurse! Are you okay? Oh, my God! I am so sorry!" I had already dropped my books to the floor and I removed his hand from his head to check myself to see if there was a bump. I hoped he thought my face was flushed because I was worried, and not because I was embarrassed to be this close to him. I could smell his vanilla mint breath on my face. It took all of my self control not to just grab his face and kiss him, right then and there.

"I'm fine, Bella." He laughed, ruffling his gorgeous bronze hair, tasseling it even more. "I'm pretty sure I'll live."

"No, you need to see the nurse." I insisted, leading him to the office.

"Bella, I'm really fine. Just a bit of a head ache is all." Edward said, pulling his arm out of my grasp.

"No, really. You need to get some ice. I can feel a bump coming on." I repeated. We had reached the office and I dragged him to the nurse. "He needs ice for his head. I hit him with my locker door." I explained, another blush creeping to my face.

"Of course, dear." She said before heading to the freezer for an ice pack.

Edward sat down on the bench, pulling me down with him.

"I'm really fine Bella. It's just a little bump. I've gotten worse before." He said before adding with a laugh, "From you."

That was true of course. In kindergarten when he was trying to teach me how to do the monkey bars, I fell off and landed on top of him, sending him to the ground. At age eight I had screamed worriedly after seeing him on the highest branch in the tree in my front yard, causing him to fall in surprise and break his left arm. When we were thirteen I gave him a black eye, trying to point out something to him and hitting his face instead of the air. And now this. I felt a wave of guilt rush over me. He was always helping me when I got hurt, and here I was always hurting him. Edward seemed to have noticed my sudden change of mood though because he instantly began speaking again.

"Don't get me wrong Bella, I don't mind. You can hurt me any time you like and I'll be perfectly fine with it. That's just you Bella. Don't feel bad, anyone could've hit me in the face. Besides, I'm fine anyway. No permanent damage!" Edward said, laughing. He was still laughing when the nurse came back with the ice pack.

"Just hold it to your head and if it doesn't feel any better you can come back and get a Tylenol." She said.

"Thank you." He said and flashed her a smile before standing up. I could've sworn I saw her cheeks turn pink before she briskly walked away. That was just the effect he had on people. Including sixty-year-old school nurses.

As we walked back to my locker I apologized again.

"I'm really sorry about your head."

Edward just laughed. "It's fine, Bella. Happens all the time. Although..." He paused as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to continue.

"Although?" I urged him to continue.

"Although, I know one way you can make me head feel better." He grinned.

"How?" I asked curiously, not sure what I could do.

"You could always kiss it better." His cheeks had turned a soft rosy color and I just about screamed in surprise because I had never seen Edward embarrassed before. I didn't however because my own cheeks were red too.

"Yes, that does always work, doesn't it?" I said quietly before reaching up on my tippy toes and planting a kiss directly on the side of his forehead.

I quickly looked down at my feet after pulling away and focused only on getting to my locker to get my books. That didn't seem to be to Edward's liking though because he lifted my chin with him forefinger to look at him.

"Thank you." He breathed, his face only inches away.

"Anytime." I replied quietly. And I meant it.


End file.
